


Home

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are back, my sweet traveller."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"You are back, my sweet traveller." He opens his arms and crushes me inside them. I always feel like the sea clashing against his shores, when I return. I love him in awe and thunder but then I subside and lap at his sands, tenderly, quietly.

From the deeps of his chest a rumbling sound comes, almost like a purr. I rub my face against his beard and leave behind all thoughts of the world and suck in that scent that is only his, of sea and sand, and blue-green things. "Yes," I say, and then I am finally home.

_Finis  
May 2005_


End file.
